


Warmth

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, Other, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your hands are cold.<br/>You rub them. You should've put on gloves.<br/>You look around when you hear distant chatter and laughter, and your heart skips a beat when the volleyball team enters your line of sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Your hands are cold.

You rub them. You should've put on gloves.

It's rare for you to stay at school this late, the sun has set already, but it's for a very important reason.

You look around when you hear distant chatter and laughter, and your heart skips a beat when the volleyball team enters your line of sight.

Taking a big breath, you approach them.

«Um, Sawamura-san...! Sorry but could we talk for a minute?» Everyone's eyes are on you, and you're definitely uncomfortable, but you can't run away now, so you keep your eyes on Daichi, your heart beating like crazy.

«Sure. Go on guys, I'll see you tomorrow.» He smiles at the others as they wave, but even when they're walking away you can feel someone's eyes on your back. You shake the sensation off.

«What did you need?» He turns to you, still smiling, and you find talking hard for a second.

«I...» You look down, blushing - you can't bring yourself to look him in the eyes, but you try to calm yourself. You've come too far to turn back.

«I- I wanted to tell you that I... I like you.» You want to tell him more, tell him why, tell him that you don't expect an answer from him.

But finding the perfect words is hard, so you stay silent.

«...» You glance at him. He looks confused - shocked, maybe? And he stays quiet too.

With every passing moment, your heart breaks more and more, and you bite your lip to not cry.

«...forget I said anything, please. Goodbye.» You quickly turn around to walk away, but a hand catches your wrist just after a couple of steps.

«W-wait!» Your heart skips a beat, and you hesitate before turning around. His cheeks are red - as yours are, even if you're not sure if it's the cold's fault.

«I...» Something else catches your attention, stopping Daichi before he could even speak.

A snowflake slowly makes its way to the ground in the space between you two, eventually landing on Daichi's hand. His grip on your wrist weakens, but you don't pay attention to it. You both look up as more snowflakes start to fall all around you.

A gentle tug makes you turn around completely to face Daichi, and this time you notice him smile sweetly, making your heart pound again.

«I didn't mean to hurt you. I like you too.» You almost think you misunderstood, but he walks closer, moving his hand from your wrist to your hand and brushing a strand of hair out of your face and behind your ear.

«...really?» Your voice is almost a whisper; you're so surprised that forcing out words is hard.

«Yeah. I was so surprised before, I thought I was dreaming...» You can't stop the tears threatening to fall down, as happy as you are, so you hug him, hiding your face in his chest. He chuckles, before embracing you tightly.

After a couple of moments, he steps back, just to lean in. He hesitates once you're close, looking down at your lips and waiting for your consent.

«Can I...?» You nod quickly, before closing your eyes as your lips meet.

 

Your hands are cold.

Daichi's hands are cold too, but when he holds yours, all you can feel is warmth.


End file.
